When we met- The city boy and The village girl
by TwinkleTwinkleI'mAStar
Summary: Sasuke, a heartbroken tycoon on the verge of committing suicide, aimlessly boards a train. He meets Sakura, a high-spirited, talkative girl who plans to elope with her lover, and finds himself pulled into her crazy life. Modern AU (2000-2005)


**_A/N:I know its a dick move, seriously I do, I'm not abandoning Ruby Red, l want to continue it in peace in july. Until then l really wanted to post something light hearted and fluffy, so here it is. This story is going to be short._**

 ** _the next chapters will be posted around June so dont hate me!_**

 ** _Important :I want to make sure the you guys understand the settings, its the time when mobile phone started to reach out to common people and trains were a majorrr means of transportation only rich people could afford airlines. As for Sakura, in this story, I have made her a girl that loves talking to anyone about anything, so bear with me XD_**

 ** _So must get the picture, you can imagine it as the 2000-2005ish timeline_**

 ** _Please FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND -MY PERSONAL FAVOURITE- REVIEW:)))_**

~ ** _zoe_**

* * *

Sasuke sat on his chair watching his mother fight with his advisors. He sat pondering to himself why had his dad left him in so much misery, everyday was a living proof of how unworthy a new CEO he was. Everyday was a living proof of him successfully running away from his duties and tearing down the business empire his parents had set up 30 years ago.

Now, almost 2 years after his father's death, Sasuke was the new head of the company. His mother had remarried another business man even before his father's death, theirs was a broken marriage; they were unparalleled business patners when working together but at home- they couldn't agree on one thing. His older brother, the CEO of the automobiles company his parents had set up as their second most successful project was flourishing under his guidance and leadership.

This made Sasuke realise everyday of his shortcomings, his weaknesses and his emotional instability.

He had no inkling how he got out of the meeting hall and in his car, taking the route he was accustomed to take once a week, Kayori's home. She was the only streak of light in his dark and stressful life. They had been together for one year now, he loved her so much as to propose her next month for marriage, on his birthday; as a return gift. She was smart and understanding; she would never bother him until he dropped by her house every Saturday night, she would willingly wrap him in her arms and make him forget about everything in the world except her. Thats what he liked most about her.

He, now, stood at her main door, it was Friday, he didn't bother knocking the door because he already had the keys to her apartment. As he walked in silently like he always did, he was greeted by her pleasureful mourns, someone's strained breathing, her unmasked screams and his approving grunts. And like that Sasuke didn't want to know what was happening on the other side of the wall, the voices were coming from the dining room, just two steps away. He was disgusted and horrified in equal measure, he didn't want to see his last hopes shatter, he didn't want to come in terms with reality of the situation, he had suffered so much, so much trying to keep up with the expectations of the company, and now this. He didn't want to look, he had the choice to walk out and come back tomorrow night to her when she was alone and she was his. He felt shameful to want someone's, _ANYONE'S_ affection so much for that matter.

 _How had he ended up in such a position? Where had he gone wrong in loving her, in satisfying her._

 _Did he want to look?_

 _No._

 _Did he look?_

 _Yes._

He peaked feeling like an outsider in the house he had visited so frequently. He stole a glance and the scene of her been ravaged by someone else on the fucking dining table almost had him puking his guts out.

He walked out wordlessly, more shameful, more emotionally unstable and confused how he was going to make everything perfect or atleast BETTER!

No one noticed him as he moved out shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

He had no clue how long he had been walking, seconds? Minutes? Hours? A lifetime?

 _Where was he going?_

That was easy, _ANYWHERE_ but back to his old life.

 _What was on him mind ?_

A desire to finish this all. To somehow stop this misery. To wake up safe in his bed and have breakfast with father and Itachi, like old times.

So he walked, somehow managed to be among the crowd and get on a public bus. He got down on the last stop- The Railway Station.

To say that the place was crowded was an understatement. He was pushed by running people, railway helpers and struggling in the crowd, numb he stood at the entrance of the train- the sleepers couch. That's when he absorbed the heaviness in the air, the suffocating night wind, the shaking of his hands in anxiety, his uneasy breathing and suddenly the idea of getting into the compartment didn't seem weird at all, it seemed the most sane thing to do _RUN AWAY._

* * *

Sakura heard the engine roar.

 _Shit, shit shit shittt! Please God! Let me on this train! Pleaseeee!_

She ran full speed carrying the three bags loaded with clothes and her belongings. Some nice guy standing on the door motioned her to run faster.

"Take this!", she handed him one of her bags. He took it instantaneously.

"And this other one too!", the train was now picking up pace.

"Madam, come on up, will you!?"

"Yes, yes, take this last bag too!"

"Get up already, miss!", the train was getting faster now.

"Yes! Take my hand!"

And with that Sakura jumped into the moving train, lucky for her, she was in one piece. She was sucking in air madly, breathing hard. If she had been one second late, she'd be completely doomed.

"Thank goodness! I didn't miss it!", she announced in between her laboured breathing, "You know", she addressed everyone in the couch, "I have never missed a train in my entire life! Thank you god, you saved it this time too, I was just on the line, thanks for keeping my record!"

Her overdramatic way of speaking could not fall deaf on anyone's ears. Everyone in the couch stared at her, her voice was loud and clear, her eyes exceptionally green and expressive, he face radiating confidence and warm, a wide grin plastered on her lips, her long PINK hair made her stand out from merging into the crowd. To put it plainly she had an aura around her, the energy practically bursting out of her petite form making everyone look at her and listen to her babble.

She cleared her throat, "I've gotten into the train, now you can leave my hand, I'm not _THAT_ beautiful!", she laughed out making the guy feel awkward and leaving her hand with a jerk.

"Would you please help me with the bags till my seat, its in the third compartment!", she said patting the guy on the back, encouraging him to carry one of her bags as she made her way to her seat.

The journey from the first to the third compartment was filled with Sakura babbling, asking the guy questions and then before he could say something, starting another topic.

"So, I was very annoyed with my roommate when she made a tomato soap! Like who the hell has tomato soup for dinner! And I told her I hate tomatoes!", Sakura stopped to catch her breath.

"You know what? I think she was trying to starve me, actually what happened last week was that her boyfriend tried to flirt with me", she said turning to face the guy carrying her bag, now she noticed he wore specs, must be a nerd, she thought but who cared, she had more important things at hands. "What can I do if _HER_ boyfriend tries on me ? She shouldn't even bring him home. Home; which reminds me, I'm going to my hometown, oh look! There's my seat! C3."

* * *

He silently recalled the events leading to his vulnerable state. His mind was forged with images of Kiyori cheating on him, his company splitting up, shareholders withdrawing. What could he do to set things right! Just what could he do!

He wanted to make just _one_ right decision in his life.

In the background he ignored the clattering sound of the railway track, what was more prominent was the high pitched voice talking something about tomato soup. The voice was no doubt of an over enthusiastic girl, and it stopped just beside him.

The girl bent to take a closer look on the number sticker of the seat, correctly matching it with her ticket.

She cleared her throat though he didn't even bother to turn his head as she stood there waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hello Mister, can you please show me your ticket, I believe you are sitting on the wrong seat, it says C3 here", she said pointing at the number sticker, "And this is my seat, this is reserved."

When Sasuke didn't even move or glance at her she tried again, louder this time, annoyed by his passiveness. She bent down infront of him, coming directly in his line of sight, using her hands and eyes collectively to express her issue, "This seat", she pointed at the seat he sat on, "is mine", she said pointing at herself and showing her ticket.

Sasuke unable to ignore the stupid girl anymore sat immediately on the seat facing her. She smiled broadly succeeding to make him understand if he was actually deaf or dumb, or just plain rude and ill mannered.

She scrutinised his expensive suit and shoes that she believed costed more than all of the people's belongings in this couch put together, he didn't seem like a guy who traveled in local trains.

But as he was deaf as per her conclusions she tried to keep her mouth shut or else she'd clear all her doubts regarding him immediately.

Just then, a phone rang in his pocket and Sakura raised a brow. Sasuke pulled out the phone effortlessly and without even taking a look at the screen he threw it out of the window, "Fuck it", was all that came out of his mouth.

 _Did he just throw a goddamn MOBILE phone out of the window?!_

She didn't even get one after she lost it a few days ago.

He sat again passively like nothing had happened, at all.

She cleared her throat, she couldn't resist keeping her thoughts to herself, she should start the conversation.

"You know I always book the passengers seat while travelling, this train is almost like a second home to me, every, absolutely everyone detests the passengers' seat but to be honest, I really love them, it kinnda gives you privacy", she laughed, "You know what I mean." She shrugged her shoulders. "By the ways, I'm going back home, to my family. Like everyone has a family", she said in a matter of fact tone, giggling lightly, "I too have one, though we live in Toyama village; you know my hometown. By God, you'll be surprised to see how biggg it is", she took out her water bottle to drink water and give few seconds of peace to Sasuke.

"Ah!", she said at last closing the cap. "Actually, my journey doesn't end with this train, I'll have my family pick me up at the station and then it'll still be around a two hours drive."

 **1 hour later...**

Sasuke was pissed now, he stayed silent ignoring her from the very start but the _MAD_ girl with _PINK_ fucking hair won't shut the fuck up. He was on this train to find solace, away from the chaos of his busy annoying life. And now he was stuck with this girl who was leeching on him. Didn't she know how to shut up, he looked around to find any other free seat but seriously there was none, he had to tolerate her until the next morning or he could just jump out... no... no... 'no suicidal thoughts' his still sane side of brain berated him.

 **45 minutes later...**

"Actually I came to Konoha to attend my college, my parents dearly wanted me to pursue biology. People say Konoha is very crowded but I think -the crowded,the better, like come on, it's us who make the crowd and then we only criticise the subject; population!"

 _Get this woman to shut up, God!_

Sasuke rumbled.

"So, I'm leaving Konoha for good now, never returning back-type, my degree is with me and most probably I'll set up my own research centre after I've worked for experience purposes you know", she said rolling her eyes.

 **1.5 hours later...**

 _Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to concentrate- his business, his wrong choices, his wrong decisions, his messed up family relations, his girlfriend_ \- "Hostel! Hostel! Hostel! Konoha Academy for life sciences and medical research for girls!"- _his girlfriend who cheated on him, on HIM! Wasn't he the man that everyone wanted to fuck! How could he be cheated on! He hated everyone, he had no support, Itachi would give him a moral speech whic_ h- "By God! I swear, I'll never go to hostel again! You know the kind of food they serve!"

 _Okay_ , so if this girl won't shut up, he'd have to just stand around the entrance until he wanted to get off. So he stood up both physically and mentally exhausted, going towards the gate of the train running at full speed. - "Hey! What happened, are you bored?", Sakura's voice trailed off and merged in the background.

* * *

He stood at the entrance of the moving train, very dangerous but what did he have to loose?

 _A meaningless pathetic life at most._

He looked at the railway tract, a second train closely approaching, his heart thumping wildly, his breathing rapid, maybe this was his chance, maybe this was his _RIGHT_ decision, he moved forward.

 _Just one step more and everything would be taken care off. Everything._

And just as he was about to attain peace- " ARE YOU CRAZY! What are you doing! Come back." The pink haired girl pulled him by his arms clutching him in her grasp. "Are you out of your mind? Are you drunk?", she berated. "Come back."

And with that she dragged him back to their seat, Sasuke would have pulled away from her but the severity of the situation just washed over him, was he going to commit _suicide_?

* * *

"Where's your ticket?" Asked the Ticket Collector.

Sasuke didn't turn to acknowledge him, Sakura immediately took charge of the situation. She shock him lightly, making eye contact with him.

"He needs to see your ticket", her voice was sincere and her eyes kind, thats what Sasuke thought when he observed her properly for the first time.

"I-I don't have a ticket", he said curtly, voice still shaking as the aftermath of his actions. Sakura didn't know if she was supposed to rejoice at the sight of him speaking for the first time or sigh in frustration.

"Sir, actually, his plan was made at the last moment so he didn't have time to buy the ticket, though he is with me, and the seat isn't occupied, so can't you make a ticket right now, please."

The T.C. wrinkled his nose as he took out his writing pad.

"Where should i make the ticket to, huh?"

When Sasuke seemed to zone out again, Sakura poked him.

"Till... where is this express going?", he asked in his controlled refined tone.

"What?"

"Suna! The last stop", Sakura interjected, "Make him a ticket till Suna." The T.C. looked suspiciously at Sasuke, this man was weird. He truly felt like kicking him out on the next stop. As if sensing his discomfort Sakura spoke up, "Sir, now, whats there to hide from you, actually I must tell you the truth. This man is going through a very rough time, he's urgently needed in Suna thats why he's left unprepared. So, could you please make the ticket", she said pointing towards the notepad. The man looked the last time at Sasuke he looked so uncaring. "Sir? Are you convinced or am I needed to speak more?"

The man sighed, made him the ticket and went away.

Sakura started to laugh, "Kya boss, what's the scene huh? Are you on drugs?" She grinned wildly when at her statement Sasuke's head turned to face her. The face was blank unreadable but the glare he was giving her now made her feel like she was right. "See, if there's any problem in your life related to anything like drugs, girls, depression, you can share it with me, all my friends rely on me for the best advice. You know I'm _that_ kind of a girl you know, those who write in the magazines about emotional topics. Come on, you can trust me", she said hitting him on his leg.

 _What the hell woman, stay away from me, just shut up!_

"Oh-ho! Come on don't be shy, tell me!", she said coming more closer, "Come on! Come on! Don't be shy!"

 _He couldn't control his temper anymore! Four hours of tolerance was enough.._

" ** _You_**! You are my fucking problem! You!", Sasuke almost shouted out, lucky people where sleeping in their sleeping chambers and no one was awake. "Since the time I've met you, you've been speaking non stop! Can't you see I'm not interested in talking to you? I don't care a damn where you're going- Toyama or Koyama, or where you stayed- hostel or brothel , I just don't care! Okay? So shut the hell up and stay away from me! Just!"-

 _Stay the fuck away from me_ was left unsaid.

He took a deep breath-control-Sasuke, it's not _HER MISTAKE. She was just being helpful. Annoyingly helpful, painfully helpful but helpful._ He rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that was piling up more and more by every passing second, he cleared his throat

"See, Miss, I didn't mean to-" he started again only to be interrupted by her.

"That thing about brothel was very rude."

"Yes, I didn't mean to"-

"But that's okay", she said a little less excited about the whole conversation now. "I know you're very upset about something and now you're frustrated because of the T.C. so you're speaking shit and shouting. It's okay I get it." She smiled meaningfully and Sasuke nodded curtly- _she'll stay shut now_ \- "Actually"- _he wished so_ -" these days nothing upsets me at all, why? 'Cus I'm getting married really soon!", a wild grin appeared on her face as she said so, "Okay listen, I'm eloping with my boyfriend very soon! Actually, he's not from our religion thats why, my family would never let us get married but once we're married and beg them, they'll have to give in! They love me very much."

What the fuck has he supposed to do... he realised the only way out was through. So he looked at her and listened for some weird fucking reason -he gave up, stopped resisting and listened to her. And as she spoke on and on about her boyfriend in Otaruke, a valley known for its beauty, he realised that he was going insane, their was no fucking way any human could possibly speak so much non stop.

"To be honest, I always fantasised about getting married, it seems so much fun"- blah blah blah...

"I love mountains you know, the cold weather, snowfall,everything! But I never really understood the difference between a hill or a mountain."-blah blah blah

 **1 hour later...**

Once the train stopped at a station after what seemed like eternity, the girl went to use the rest room and Sasuke got off the train. He just couldn't bear her bickering anymore. He needed peace.

The engine roared behind him and he didn't quite care on which station it was, he didn't care if the clock showed 10:00pm. He was fine alone. He needed to think.

So he walked away from the train and sat on a bench for waiting passengers. His back faced the train as it started to pace.

He needed alone time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the night was cool.

"Hey Mister!", he heard her voice from behind him, his jaw clenched, just don't turn around she'd go away with the train, just remain poise.

It not was until that his shoulders were jolted vigorously that he realised that she stood behind him a look of panic on her face, "Are you mad! The train's leaving! Come on!", her voice was urgent.

Sasuke swore had it been a boy he'd pummel him to death but she was a girl who was trying to FUCKING ANNOY EVERY BIT OF SANITY AWAY FROM HIM.

The trained picked up more speed, she glanced one last time at the train, "Die, you asshole!", she ran away.

Sasuke hoped she caught the train so she'd successfully stay away from him. He heard the roaring of the engine subduing so willed his head to turn around one last time to make sure she'd caught the train and not coming back.

He sat aghast at the sight of the pink haired woman on her knees far extreme of the platform pulling her hair in agony.

 ** _No wayyyy! No way this was happening! She could not have missed it! She couldn't!_**

"Fuck my ass!", Sasuke breathed loudly. He massaged his face with his palms and then almost on the verge of pulling his hair, too.

He rested his face in the envelope of his hands until he was pulled to stand up straight by someone. "You bloody weirdo! What do you think of yourself! Huh? It's because of you that I missed my train! All my luggage is gone! AND NOW I'M STANDING AT AN KNOWN GOD FOR SAKEN PLATFORM IN A PAIR OF SLIPPERS AND NIGHT SUIT! AND NOW, WHAT THE HELL WILL I DO, HUH!?"-

"Because of me! Did I ask you to get off the train and fetch me! Can't you mind your own business"-

" ** _OHHH_**! SO ITS MY FAULT,NOW!? YOU SHAMELESS JERK! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU SHOULD SAY THANK YOU TO ME BUT YOU'RE SHOWING _ME_ ATTITUDE?!"

"Listen, Thank you, for helping me, now, can u please leave me alone"-

"LEAVE YOU? ITS NOT THAT EASY! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU I MISSED MY TRAIN! NOW _YOU_ LISTEN! YOU ARE GOING TO DROP ME HOME, SAFELY WITH ALL MY LUGGAGE AND WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ARGUMENT OR ELSE I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE ONE BREATH OF PEACE ! AND DON'T KEEP ANY DOUBTS REGARDING THIS IN YOUR MIND! I WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" The petite woman shouted at the top of her lungs, just inches away from him. Her voice was the only thing slicing through the night air and the rise and fall of her chest couldn't be missed.

What the fuck had he got himself into!

* * *

 ** _Did you guys like the story this far? Do let me know in the review section, LoL, I loved writing this._**


End file.
